Refrigerator Mother
by Tipititralala
Summary: Depuis toujours, Lisa avait eu une relation compliquée avec sa mère. Aussi loin qu'elle s'en souvenait, rien n'avait jamais été simple entre elles. Pourtant, les vieux amis de la famille ne cessaient de lui assurer combien elle avait été une merveille aux yeux de sa génitrice au début de sa vie. Mais le problème était peut-être là justement...


_Hey guys ! Me revoici parmi vous, et avec moi, un petit OS. C'est les vacances et j'ai de l'avance, alors reconnaissons-le, j'en profite. Et puis ne l'oublions pas, aujourd'hui c'est le 4 juillet, donc fête de l'indépendance américaine ! (Un grand coucou à tous ceux qui passeraient éventuellement par là). Et puis c'est aussi __aujourd'hui que la France joue son match contre l'Allemagne en Coupe du Monde, alors... ALLEZ LES BLEUX ! Je ne suis pas spécialement une adepte de ce sport, mais c'est bien d'avoir du patriotisme comme ça. Que toute une nation se retrouve derrière son équipe, parce que ça nous réunit un peu plus encore. Breeeef, on va pas non plus entamer un débat à ce propos, si ?  
Avant que vous entamiez votre lecture, j'aimerai vous prévenir. Pas de crainte, ça n'a rien à voir avec le précédent OS et cette réelle tristesse qu'il comportait. Non, là les choses sont toutes autres, si je puis dire. Mais je voulais tout de même vous prévenir car, à on goût, il est un peu différent des autres. En particulier pour une chose : j'y ai moins introduit de dialogues contrairement à d'ordinaire. J'ai même failli ne pas en introduire du tout. Au passage, je dis un énooooooorme merci à ma très chère Elise (alias **CharlyAndLiz**, je vous conseille d'aller voir sa page, elle a deux OS sur House, et quelques traductions sur OUAT), qui l'a lu en avant-première et qui m'a conseillé sur certains petits détails, certaines choses pour lesquelles je doutais. Si jamais tu lis ça Elise, je te remercie de tout mon coeur, tu sais combien ton avis a de l'importance pour moi. Tes conseils m'ont réellement aidé pour cet OS, d'autant plus que tu sais pourquoi je tenais à l'écrire, et pourquoi ça me semblait important que je m'y mette, que je fasse de mon mieux. Lobe you so much ma Vicodin !  
Sinon, je ne pense pas avoir besoin de vous fournir des informations précises à propos de l'histoire. L'histoire parle assez d'elle-même je trouve, alors je préfère ne rien vous dire concernant l'endroit où elle se place ou je-ne-sais-quoi, parce que vous comprendrez pas vous-même sans soucis. J'espère simplement qu'il vous plaira, et j'attends réellement d'avoir vos impressions et avis le concernant. Qu'il soit nul, ou bien, j'apprécierai d'avoir vos avis / reviews, parce que ça permet d'avancer, de savoir si je dois éviter de refaire quelque chose comme ça, ou au contraire si je peux continuer. Un grand merci à tous de me suivre encore aujourd'hui, moi qui espère sincèrement continuer encore longtemps cette aventure avec vous.  
Bon, je ne vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps (j'en ai déjà bien assez fait), et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, en vous promettant (comme toujours) de revenir très bientôt. Et bonnes vacances à ceux qui partent ou le sont déjà, profitez bien.  
See ya !_

* * *

**_Refrigerator Mother_**

Depuis toujours, Lisa avait eu une relation compliquée avec sa mère. Aussi loin qu'elle s'en souvenait, rien n'avait jamais été simple entre elles. Pourtant, les vieux amis de la famille ne cessaient de lui assurer combien elle avait été une merveille aux yeux de sa génitrice au début de sa vie. Mais le problème était peut-être là justement, elle avait bien grandi depuis, et les choses n'avaient de suite plus été les mêmes.

Petite, sa mère lui reprochait déjà d'être une enfant plus proche de son père que de sa mère. Cette dernière n'avait jamais compris à quel point sa fille avait été intéressée par la profession du médecin, et combien cela avait de l'importance aux yeux de la petite. Pour Arlène, une fille devait, dès le plus jeune âge, jouer à la petite maman, et à la parfaite petite cuisinière. Mais en aucun cas une fillette ne devait se prendre de passion pour un métier d'homme. Sa fille serait mère au foyer, mais sûrement pas docteur !

A l'âge de trois ans, Lisa s'était vue forcée d'apprendre la danse classique et l'équitation. Elle avait beau eu pleurer encore et encore pour qu'on lui accorde le droit de faire du tennis, Arlène n'avait pas voulu céder. L'enfant avait longuement sangloté dans les bras de son père, se laissant bercer tout contre son torse. D'autant plus que sa mère lui avait brièvement expliqué qu'elle allait devenir 'grande sœur', et qu'elle devait donc être parfaite pour accueillir le bébé à venir. Mais la jeune Lisa ne voyait nullement les choses ainsi, car son quotidien se voyait déjà complètement chamboulé. Elle avait du se séparer d'une partie de ses jouets, sa chambre étant assez petite alors qu'elle allait devoir y dormir avec le nouveau-né. A chaque sortie de l'école, elle devait immédiatement se rendre au sport avec sa mère, cette dernière désirant réellement que sa fille excelle dans ce qu'elle faisait. La rigueur était donc de mise.

Vêtue de son adorable petit tutu blanc – du haut de son jeune âge, elle avait tenu à tout prix à ne pas en porter un rose -, elle regardait vaguement les autres réaliser les mouvements demandés, mais sans réelle envie. Jamais elle n'avait souhaité faire de pointes ou entrechats, c'était loin d'avoir été son choix. Elle, elle aurait préféré faire du tennis, comme son père. Elle adorait d'ailleurs l'accompagner sur les courts, et échanger quelques balles avec lui. Mais ils gardaient le secret vis-à-vis d'Arlène, ne voulant pas qu'elle l'apprenne et ne sermonne la petite.

La naissance de Julia Cuddy avait plus encore creusé le fossé entre la mère et son aînée. Elle n'avait que quatre ans, mais déjà on attendait d'elle qu'elle se comporte comme une grande. Après tout, sa petite sœur avait besoin de toute l'attention mais elle, elle pouvait bien se débrouiller ! Elle avait donc du apprendre à s'habiller seule, à lacer ses chaussures sans aucune aide, à se doucher sans personne pour lui fournir un coup de main. Certes son père demeurait proche d'elle et était là pour elle lorsqu'il le fallait, mais en tant que pédiatre dans un grand hôpital, elle ne le voyait que très peu. De ce fait, la petite fille joyeuse qu'elle avait toujours été se renfermait un peu sur elle-même, demeurant souvent isolée dans son coin.

Sitôt sut-elle lire, qu'elle se plongea dans tous les bouquins que son père lui avait offert. Elle pouvait passer des heures à les dévorer, sans même qu'on ne l'entende une seule fois. Tous les genres y passaient, lorsqu'elle ne jouait pas avec Julia. Elle était très vite devenue une parfaite grande soeur, aidant sans cesse la plus jeune, y compris en cours de danse. Elle veillait constamment sur Ju' comme elle aimait la surnommer, s'assurant qu'elle ne se faisait pas mal ou qu'elle ne manquait de rien.

Mais cela ne semblait jamais suffisant aux yeux d'Arlène, qui avait trouvé en Julia une nouvelle princesse, un nouveau bijou à exhiber aux yeux de tous. Et à toutes les réunions de famille, la jeune Lisa se retrouvait mise de côté. Plus personne ne faisait réellement attention à elle, les compliments fusaient uniquement au sujet de sa jeune sœur. Pourtant, elle était de loin la plus jolie des deux, son visage angevin sublimé par deux yeux d'un bleu-gris délicat, et ses cheveux bruns ondulés retombant de part et d'autre de son visage. Mais cela n'y changeait rien, elle demeurait comme le vilain petit canard aux yeux de sa mère. On racontait toujours les exploits de Julia, mais seulement les bêtises ou erreurs de Lisa.

A douze ans, elle avait véritablement émis le souhait d'être un grand médecin plus tard. Cela avait fait le bonheur de son père, mais sa mère avait légèrement grogné. Sa fille ne pouvait-elle pas être comme tout le monde, moins ambitieuse ? A l'école, elle l'encourageait sans cesse à se dépasser, quand bien même son aînée était la première de classe. C'était comme si jamais rien n'était assez suffisant aux yeux d'Arlène. Julia avait fait tomber un vase qui s'était explosé sur le sol ? Pas grave, elle n'avait certainement pas fait exprès. Lisa avait fait tomber un petit pois en dehors de son assiette ? Elle se faisait engueuler car il était strictement interdit de jouer avec la nourriture.

Plus les années passaient, plus les différences entre les deux sœurs se faisaient ressentir. L'aînée se sentait constamment rejetée, et jamais assez bien. Chacun de ses actes était prétexte à des reproches, sans qu'elle ne puisse rien faire pour y remédier. Elle faisait constamment de son mieux pour montrer à sa mère qu'elle pouvait être celle qu'elle voulait, mais cela ne suffisait jamais.

Au collège, elle se révéla toujours être une élève exemplaire, faisant la joie de ses professeurs. Mais dès qu'elle franchissait le pas de la porte de leur maison, c'était tout autre chose. Si elle avait nettoyé la table, Arlène trouvait tout de même le moyen de reprocher la moindre petite miette qui pourrait éventuellement resté. Mais si Julia l'avait fait en laissant les saletés retomber sur le sol, ce n'était pas grave, Lisa n'aurait qu'à balayer ensuite. Julia ne débarrassait jamais la table, pas même pas son assiette ? Peu importe, ce n'était pas un problème puisque Lisa était là pour le faire.

Alors, à mesure que passait le temps, Lisa et Julia s'éloignèrent. La plus jeune ne comprenait pas réellement pourquoi sa sœur se faisait plus distante, elle savait simplement que c'était ainsi. L'aînée se plongeait plus encore dans les études et les livres, ne se confiant qu'à son père quand la nécessité se faisait pesante.

Au lycée, les choses avaient empirés une nouvelle fois. Malgré sa beauté délicate et son intelligence apparente, elle demeurait souvent en retrait des autres. Les jeunes hommes tentaient de la courtiser, mais elle ne répondait jamais à leurs attentes. Elle préférait revoir ses cours, travailler les prochains et s'entraîner aux exercices plutôt que de leur offrir une chance. D'autant plus que sa mère l'avait prévenu, elle n'avait pas intérêt à fréquenter n'importe quel garçon, au risque de déshonorer sa famille. Il se devait d'être de bonne famille, juif, et intégré à la communauté. Pas question qu'elle ramène un '_goy_', ce n'était même pas discutable. Par ailleurs, elle ne devait en aucun cas ramener un garçon chez elle. Sans parler du fait qu'elle devait passer ses étés entiers à travailler, sa mère ne lui autorisant pas de répit, même pour les vacances.

Un jour et, sans raison apparente, Arlène avait même failli coincer la main de sa fille dans un tiroir, prétextant ne pas l'avoir vu. Mais la jeune femme n'était pas stupide, elle était parfaitement consciente que la chose avait été un acte pleinement conscient. Heureusement, elle avait pu réagir à temps, retirant sa main juste à temps, évitant ainsi une douleur atroce. Et en retour, qu'avait-elle eu ? Des plaintes, des reproches. Soit disant qu'elle l'avait bien cherché et qu'elle n'avait qu'à mettre le couvert avant que sa mère ne se place aux fourneaux.

Sa dernière année dans l'établissement lycéen avait été la pire de toutes. Sa mère l'avait forcé à devenir rédactrice en chef du journal de l'établissement, ce qui l'avait conduit à devoir oublier toute forme de vie sociale pendant l'année entière. Adieu toutes sorties, toutes fêtes, tout week-end à profiter du temps ou de la maison de campagne de ses parents. Julia jouissait de tous les privilèges qu'il lui était donné d'avoir, mais Lisa n'en voyait jamais la couleur. Elle devait se contenter de faire ce qu'on attendait d'elle, et pas plus. Se plier aux ordres sans jamais s'y opposer, pour quelque raison que ce soit. Son cercle d'amis se réduisait chaque fois un peu plus, la transformant presque en la marginale qu'elle n'avait jamais voulu être. Et le nombre de voyages qu'elle faisait avec son père s'était considérablement réduit, ce qui l'attristait d'autant plus. Rares devenaient les clichés qu'il prenait d'elle ou de leur famille dans des lieux exotiques comme dans une jungle, le dernier vrai congés qu'ils avaient pris.

Elle était finalement parvenue en faculté de médecine, mais avait été forcée d'entrer à Ann Arbor. Peu importait l'université dans laquelle elle désirait étudier, sa mère avait remué ciel et terre pour tout arranger sur place et, encore une fois, tout maîtriser dans la vie de sa fille, comme si tout devait toujours être fait à sa façon, à la perfection. La jeune brunette n'avait pas même eu son mot à dire pour le choix de son appartement, et avait du prendre sur elle, en silence. De toute façon, personne ne pouvait rien pour elle, pas même son père. Sans parler de toutes les dépenses auxquelles elle devait remédier... Pendant que sa sœur se faisait passer le moindre de ses caprices sans même jamais n'avoir rien à faire, Lisa devait trimer et enchainer les petits boulots pour enfin voir le bout du tunnel. Le permis ? Julia n'avait pas eu à débourser le moindre centime pour, alors que cela avait valu à son aînée six mois en tant que caissière dans une petite épicerie nocturne, ainsi qu'un job supplémentaire dans une librairie le week-end. Quoi que Lisa voulait, elle devait toujours s'épuiser seule pour l'obtenir alors que sa sœur n'avait qu'à claquer des doigts.

Son père... Elle le perdit à peine trois mois plus tard, sans crier gare. Une crise cardiaque l'avait fauché en pleine nuit, l'arrachant à ses proches sans prévenir. Lisa avait du revenir sur place en urgences sitôt prévenue, plus effondrée que jamais. Elle venait de perdre l'être qu'elle chérissait le plus au monde, que lui restait-il réellement ? Elle avait perdu son plus grand confident, celui qui avait toujours été là lorsqu'elle en avait besoin. Sans lui... Sans lui, elle se retrouverait seule face aux brimades de sa mère. Seule face à tous ces reproches qui s'accumulaient sans cesse sur ses épaules. Sans personne à qui parler de l'abandon qu'elle avait subi quelques semaines plus tôt. Elle s'était offerte à un homme pour la première fois, y mettant tout son cœur et sa passion. Elle lui avait résisté quelques temps, ne voulant pas passer pour une fille facile. Et puis elle avait fini dans son lit, il avait pris soin d'elle plus qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé, et pourtant...

Pourtant le lendemain, à son réveil, il n'y avait plus personne à ses côtés dans le lit. Il n'y avait même plus d'affaires dans les meubles, plus rien restant de lui. Il avait disparu, il l'avait laissé totalement désemparée, troublée. Elle avait longuement pleuré, elle l'avait même plus que longuement maudit. Et pourtant, elle peinait réellement à se sortir son nom de la tête : Gregory House. L'homme qui lui avait pris sa virginité pour disparaître ensuite sans donner guère plus de nouvelles ou d'informations. Et à présent que son père n'était plus de ce monde, elle n'avait plus personne à confier tout ça. Il était le seul avec qui elle pouvait évoquer une telle chose, jamais elle n'en dirait un mot à sa mère ou pire encore, à sa petite sœur !

Elle avait passé l'enterrement tout entier physiquement aux côtés de sa famille, mais psychologiquement à mille lieux de là. Vêtue d'une simple robe noire et d'un léger châle qui recouvrait ses frêles épaules, elle conserva constamment la tête baissée. Elle ne parla quasiment pas, et de toute façon, elle n'en avait qu'à peine l'occasion car rares étaient ceux qui, après la cérémonie mortuaire, vinrent échanger quelques mots avec elle, préférant bavarder avec les deux autres Cuddy. Elle se sentait constamment mise de côté, comme une pestiférée. Mais bon sang, quel mal avait-elle fait pour qu'on la considère ainsi ?

A la fin de la journée, elle s'était isolée dans un coin, s'éloignant de tous. Assise à même le sol dans un petit parc, elle avait remonté ses genoux vers sa poitrine, fixant au loin. Les larmes roulaient abondamment le long de ses joues, mais elle demeurait silencieuse. Son cœur était plein de douleur, et personne n'était là pour la soutenir. Elle se retrouvait seule comme toujours, avec sa tristesse et sa douleur. Son dos était en appui contre un immense tronc d'arbre, lui offrant une légère brise qui faisaient voler ses cheveux bruns. Elle avait fermé les yeux, ses yeux réellement humides, et mordillant sa lèvre inférieure.

Le soir venu, elle avait vaguement salué le meilleur ami de son père, qui devait passer quelques jours chez eux puisqu'il avait dû se déplacer en urgence pour l'enterrement d'Alvie. Elle demeurait principalement cloîtrée dans sa chambre, n'en sortant que très peu, et ayant perdu presque tout appétit. Deux jours à peine avait passé, et Julia ainsi qu'Arlène avaient dû se rendre chez des amis de la famille, laissant Lisa avec ce médecin généraliste retraité. Elle était alors assise sur le canapé du salon, un livre d'anatomie sur les genoux, qu'elle parcourait avec intérêt, tandis que l'homme sirotait une quelconque boisson sur le fauteuil en face. Elle ne relevait quasiment pas les yeux du texte, même si ses yeux commençaient à la picoter légèrement. Le divan s'enfonça un peu, preuve qu'un poids y avait ajouté, et un verre s'immisça entre le texte imprimé et son visage. Elle releva légèrement le nez, surprise, interrogeant l'homme du regard.

Elle avait fini par accepter, désireuse de se détendre un peu. Malheureusement, elle but un peu plus que de raison, et la tête lui mit à tourner. L'homme l'avait accueilli dans ses bras, commençant à l'embrasser en caressant son corps tout entier.

Ce souvenir ne l'avait jamais plus quitté. Elle avait aussitôt coupé tous les ponts entre elle et cet homme, bien trop honteuse de ce qu'elle avait fait. Elle n'était même plus sûr d'avoir réellement été jusqu'au bout de l'acte mais si une chose était sûre, c'était qu'ils avaient fait les préliminaires. Tout ça parce que l'alcool l'avait fait se laisser aller plus qu'elle n'en avait l'habitude, et que lui avait été là, profitant de sa faiblesse du moment. Personne n'avait jamais rien su à ce propos, mais cela avait ajouté une plaie béante dans le cœur de la jeune femme. Elle se sentait sale, souillée, et plus que jamais incapable d'être la fille que sa mère aurait désiré avoir. D'autant plus qu'alors qu'elle se trouvait au trente sixième dessous, sa mère n'avait pas hésité à l'enfoncer plus encore.

Allongée dans le lit dans sa chambre d'enfant, fixant d'un air perdu le plafond, elle jouait nerveusement avec ses doigts. Sa mère avait déboulé sans crier gare, ne prenant pas même la peine de toquer à la porte.

**- J'en ai plus que marre de te voir enfermée ici ! **S'était alors écrié la femme mûre. **Aaaah Mademoiselle Lisa ne pleure jamais, mais elle s'enferme dans son coin ! Tu oublies que tu as une famille c'est ça ?  
- Non, je ne l'ai pas oublié**, avait sifflé Lisa en retour. **Mais j'ai besoin d'être seule, tout comme toi, tu as besoin d'être avec Julia. Tu vois le genre ?  
- Ne me réponds pas sur ce ton !** Avait hurlé Arlène. **Tu me dois le respect Mademoiselle, et je ne supporte pas de te voir te comporter ainsi ! Tu devrais franchement prendre exemple sur ta petite sœur, elle au moins, elle est bien éduquée !  
- Mais bien sûr, à d'autres**, avait-elle grogné en retour. **Julia aussi fait des erreurs, comme tout le monde. Mais toi, tu ne le remarques pas, tu ne vois que ce que moi je fais de mal ! Je ne suis pas parfaite à tes yeux, mais tu crois sincèrement que Julia l'est ? Tu ne sais pas la moitié des choses qu'elle fait réellement !  
- SURVEILLE TES PAROLES JEUNE FILLE ! **S'était écriée la juive, avant de la gifler fortement. **Je t'interdis de parler ainsi de ta petite sœur, tu n'es qu'une petite menteuse sans cœur ! A croire que tu n'éprouves AUCUN sentiment pour nous, tu n'as aucun respect envers nous. Je ne t'ai jamais élevé comme ça, tu me fais affreusement honte !**

Lisa avait alors porté sa main sur sa joue, fusillé sa mère du regard, réuni ses affaires, et était retournée dans son campus sans dire un mot de plus, coupant momentanément les ponts avec sa famille, préférant demeurer seule dans son petit studio les week-ends – elle n'était pas vraiment du genre à sortir sans cesse – plutôt que de devoir prendre à nouveau sur elle à mesure que les remarques pleuvaient à son sujet.

Et puis elle avait fini par avoir son diplôme, et un vrai job en tant qu'endocrinologue. Mais cela ne semblait toujours pas être suffisant aux yeux de sa mère, qui préférait s'extasier devant la carrière d'architecte d'intérieur de sa sœur. Lisa avait beau s'investir jusqu'à donner la sueur de son front pour obtenir ne serait-ce qu'un compliment de sa génitrice, les résultats demeuraient les mêmes. Y compris lorsqu'on lui confia le poste non des moins importants d'administratrice d'un hôpital à Princeton pour lequel elle avait postulé. Non, sa mère n'avait fait que trouver des choses à redire à ce propos, comme à son habitude. Qu'elle se trompait totalement en désirant une carrière professionnelle en dépit d'une potentielle vie de famille. Qu'une femme comme elle n'était pas capable de diriger un personnel complet regroupant médecins, infirmières et employés en tout genre. Non, d'après Arlène, les filles comme Cuddy n'étaient bonnes qu'à être mères au foyer, rien de plus.

Pourtant, à des milliers de kilomètres de sa mère, c'était comme si cette dernière continuait à lui pourrir la vie. Chaque action qu'elle faisait, chaque décision qu'elle prenait, et la voix d'Arlène lui revenait en tête, l'assommant de reproches. C'était bien simple, à chaque fois, elle se remettait en question, s'interrogeant sur ce que sa mère ferait à sa place, comment elle réagirait... Et il lui semblait encore que jamais elle ne la rendrait fière d'elle, même avec tous les efforts du monde.

Chaque coup de téléphone était un coup de massue qu'on lui assénait. Sa mère ne pouvait s'empêcher de la comparer à sa petite sœur, au moindre prétexte. Après tout, Julia ELLE, était mariée à un juif de bonne famille, et avait eu trois beaux enfants bien élevés. La retraitée au foyer ne cessait donc de rabâcher les oreilles de son aînée concernant l'échéance de son horloge biologique. Comme si Lisa avait besoin de ce rappel constant !

Elle avait considérablement réduit ses visites familiales, ne supportant plus qu'on lui envoie en pleine face le bonheur de sa sœur et l'insatisfaction à son sujet de sa mère. Qui plus est, son travail lui prenait énormément de temps, et elle s'y jetait à corps perdu. Sans parler de la dose de paperasse supplémentaire sur son bureau depuis qu'elle avait employé un certain Gregory House, fantôme de son passé.

Les années avaient passés, mais entre les rendez-vous ratés et ses essais infructueux pour tomber enceinte, elle s'était sentie encore plus seule. Evidemment qu'elle aurait voulu se confier à sa mère à propos de tout ça ! Mais elle ne le pouvait pas, c'était mentalement trop difficilement. Elle avait besoin de soutien, pas qu'on l'enfonce à nouveau plus bas que Terre. Surtout que sa fausse-couche l'avait complètement détruite de l'intérieur, la décourageant grandement. Alors qu'en serait-il si sa mère venait à apprendre qu'elle n'était pas même foutue de tomber enceinte et de conserver le fœtus ?

Et puis Rachel avait fait irruption dans sa vie. Malgré des débuts grandement difficiles, elle avait fini par voir le bout du tunnel, et à réellement prendre goût à la vie de mère. Mais dans ce bonheur enfin touché du doigt, il avait fallu que sa mère la rappelle à l'ordre. Quelle idée d'adopter un enfant quand on est une femme célibataire obnubilée par son travail ! Surtout lorsqu'on n'est même pas fichu de profiter de son congé maternité et qu'on retourne très rapidement au travail sans même s'accorder du temps avec son bébé. Mais bon sang, Arlène ne réalisait-elle pas combien cela bouffait sa fille de l'intérieur de ne pas pouvoir rester chez elle à dorloter tranquillement son petit ange ? Dans ce cas-là, elle se trompait totalement, parce qu'elle aurait tout donné pour avoir davantage d'instants à consacrer à sa petite merveille.

Plus tard, sa relation avec House n'avait pas vraiment arrangé les choses. Elle n'était qu'une traînée aux yeux d'Arlène, qui n'avait pas de réelle relation sérieuse avec l'homme qu'elle laissait vivre chez elles. Un goy de surcroît ! Alors même si sa mère ne le disait pas clairement, Lisa sentait bien qu'à ses yeux, elle était comme la honte de la famille. Le vilain petit canard n'avait pas tant changé que ça...

Il lui avait fallu des années pour comprendre pourquoi Arlène semblait autant lui en vouloir. Il avait fallu qu'elle soit sur le point de perdre sa mère pour qu'enfin on lui expose la vérité. Sèchement certes, mais au moins, elle avait pu réfléchir à tout ça, et se remettre éventuellement en question. La vieille femme avait annoncé d'un ton direct qu'elle préférait sa sœur, tout simplement parce qu'elle était plus gentille qu'elle. Lisa avait longuement repensé au sujet, et était parvenue à la conclusion qu'en réalité, sa mère était surtout jalouse. Jalouse parce qu'elle voyait en elle quelque chose Julia ou elle-même n'avaient pas : de l'ambition, une certaine forme d'intelligente. Cuddy avait fini par remarquer que sa génitrice n'avait les yeux brillants que lorsque son aînée parlait de son travail, de ce qu'elle faisait au PPTH. Et que dans ces moments-là, sa mère croyait en elle, en son avis médical. Alors certes c'était peu, mais c'était toujours mieux que rien honnêtement.

Elle continuait à faire de son mieux pour retrouver cette lueur dans les yeux de sa mère. Le fait que House trouve enfin ce dont sa mère souffrait avait quelque peu aidé la jeune femme à se rapprocher de cette dernière, même s'il y avait encore du chemin à parcourir. C'était déjà un bon début, un encouragement à poursuivre ainsi.

Qui plus est, elle s'était fait une promesse, depuis toujours. Jamais, Ô grand jamais, elle ne suivrait le même modèle d'éducation pour sa fille. Jamais elle ne la forcerait à faire quelque chose qu'elle ne souhaiterait pas, ou à se comporter de telle ou telle manière. Il n'était pas question qu'elle fasse subir à son enfant ce dont elle avait souffert par le passé. Elle était bien décidée à être une épaule pour pleurer en cas de besoin, une confidente s'il le fallait, une amie mais pas trop et, avant tout, une mère à l'écoute de sa fille.

Cela n'avait évidemment pas été du goût d'Arlène, mais Lisa n'en avait que faire. Elle élevait sa fille à SA manière, et pas autrement. Que ça lui plaise ou non, ce serait ainsi, et pas autrement. D'autant plus qu'aux dernières nouvelles, tout le monde la félicitait pour le comportement exemplaire de sa fille, et sa gentillesse sans bornes. Même ses professeurs à la Pré-School étaient ravis d'avoir une aussi adorable petite fille dans leur classe !

Alors peut-être qu'elle n'avait jamais réellement fait la fierté de sa mère hormis lorsqu'elle parlait de son travail, mais Rachel était le centre de son univers, sa fierté totale. Chaque jour, elle se réveillait en sachant que, dans la chambre voisine, une petite fille était heureuse de l'avoir pour maman. Chaque jour, elle se rassurait en voyant de charmants sourires irradier le visage de son bébé, chaque fois plus charmante. Elle lui donnait la force d'affronter les jours difficiles, et de continuer encore et encore à se battre pour ce en quoi elle avait foi. Et tant que sa fille serait à ses côtés, rien ne lui semblerait insurmontable...

Lisa caressait le front de sa fille, assise sur le coin du lit d'enfant où Rachel se tenait. L'enfant lui souriait, profitant de l'un de ces instants mère-fille qu'elles chérissaient toutes deux tant.

**- Tu sais ma puce, même quand tu auras grandi, je serai toujours là pour toi**, assura la médecin en promenant ses doigts dans les cheveux ébènes de la fillette. **Quand ça va mal, ne le gardes pas pour toi, d'accord ? Je serai toujours à tes côtés, prête à t'aider.  
- Même si tu fais du travail ? **S'étonna la petite, du haut de ses quatre ans passés.  
**- Même si je travaille**, promit-elle. **Il ne faut pas que tu gardes les mauvaises choses pour toi, qui te font du mal au cœur. Et puis je suis ta Maman, que tu sois heureuse, ou triste.**

Rachel sourit et prit la main de sa mère dans la sienne, jouant avec ses doigts. Son regard était ancré dans celui de celle qui l'élevait, ses iris brillant de tendresse.

**- Je t'aime Maman**, assura-t-elle d'une voix assurée. **Tu es la meilleure maman du monde !  
- Je t'aime aussi mon ange**, enchaîna la Doyenne. **Tu es mon petit bébé, je te porterai toujours dans mon cœur.  
- Mais maman... Quand tu es triste, tu en parles avec Mamie Arlène ? **S'étonna-t-elle. **Quand elle vient, elle t'engueule tout le temps...**

Lisa baissa faiblement la tête, et frotta le bout de son nez contre la joue de sa fille. Elle ne savait pas trop quoi dire, que lui raconter. Après tout, elle n'avait pas eu une enfance des plus heureuses, mais elle n'avait pas non plus été malheureuse. Et puis... Elle n'avait pas eu la chance d'avoir une mère réellement là pour elle, mais elle se battait pour que sa fille ait cette chance. Alors que pouvait-elle bien dire à une enfant de quatre ans à ce propos ?

Avant même qu'elle ne prononce un seul mot, une silhouette masculine se faufila derrière elle, enroulant ses bras autour de sa taille, ses mains échouant sur son ventre plat. L'homme déposa un baiser au creux de la nuque de la jeune femme, et un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de la Doyenne.

**- Nop, c'est un peu dur entre ta maman et ta grand-mère**, annonça alors House. **En revanche, ta maman chérie, elle se confie à moi pendant des heureeeeees ! Une vraie pipelette, pire que Wilson.**

L'enfant gloussa sur le champ, et dut rapidement se dissimuler sous la couette pour échapper aux chatouilles de sa mère. Cette dernière ne continua pas trop longtemps, ne voulant nullement exciter sa fille avant qu'elle ne dorme. Vinrent alors les câlins et bisous de bonne nuit, avant que la petite ne s'allonge convenablement dans son lit, sa peluche préférée contre sa poitrine. Lisa embrassa une dernière fois son front, House lui ébouriffa un peu les cheveux, et les deux adultes quittèrent finalement la chambre pour s'installer sur le canapé du salon. Elle vint aussitôt se nicher dans les bras de son homme, sa tête sur son torse.

**- Quand je te regarde avec Rachel, je suis fier de toi**, dit-il soudainement en caressant l'avant-bras de sa compagne avec son pouce. **Tu n'as pas eu une mère vraiment très présente pour toi, ou qui te montrait réellement ta place au sein de ta famille mais... Tu fais du très bon boulot avec elle.  
- Ne dis pas ça pour me faire plaisir**, le sermonna-t-elle alors. **Mais c'est gentil de ta part de dire ça.  
- Je le pense vraiment Lisa ! **S'exclama-t-il. **Tu as bien vu comme elle est câline avec toi, et elle sourit constamment à tes côtés. Je l'ai même entendu dire à ses peluches qu'elle a la meilleure maman du monde, et qu'elle veut te garder jusqu'à l'éternité.  
- Elle est tellement mignonne... **Souffla-t-elle en retour, des étoiles dans les yeux. **Je l'aime tant !  
- Tu n'as pas suivi l'exemple de ta mère**, continua-t-il. **Tu as bien fait, et le rôle de maman te va à ravir.**

Elle sourit de plus belle et l'embrassa, avant qu'il ne la fasse basculer au dessus de lui pour approfondir le baiser, caressant d'ores et déjà le corps de la demoiselle. Ce qu'il venait de lui dire l'avait touché droit au cœur, alors il méritait bien une partie de jambes en l'air du tonnerre en contrepartie...

_The End._


End file.
